


Harry Potter and the Slytherin Snake

by B_R_Storm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Fluff, Gay, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_R_Storm/pseuds/B_R_Storm
Summary: What if Draco was a double agent? What if his oh so convincing acting as a Deatheater was simply a clever ploy? What if the Slytherin prince was in love with the boy who lived? And what if that love was strong enough to stop a war?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Harry Potter and the Slytherin Snake

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long I'll be able to stick with this story, but I promise at least two chapters worth of quality writing. This is based off of a fantastic tiktok with a fantastic plot, so naturally I had to write.

"Let me see." His voice was commanding, his thin white hand was out towards the other boy's. 

Wordlessly, Draco offered him the forearm. 

"Did it hurt?" His voice was gentle, caring. 

"Yes. But not a lot." He hoped that Harry couldn't hear the lie in his voice. It had burned like he was being branded, it had caused his entire body to go numb as his brain focused in on the pain in his arm. He had bit his lip till it was bleeding profusely so as not to scream. 

Harry stroked over his arm idly, careful to avoid the mark, he didn't want to hurt his love. He kissed his wrist, his palm, the inner part of his elbow. "I'm sorry that it hurt." 

"It's not too much for you." Really it wasn't, at least not to Draco. Harry was everything that was good, everything that was pure and beautiful. Harry stood for the good of the wizarding race, he was the boy who lived. A shining beacon of holiness. And even on Draco's darkest days of deepest self loathing, he could not condemn the star that was Harry fucking Potter. 

Harry didn't respond, but he felt his grip tighten slightly. Draco could hear it, the slight bitterness in his voice as Harry spoke in his head.  _ Yes it bloody is, you shouldn't have to hurt for me. No one should. People shouldn't die for me.  _

Draco never argued, but he supposed that his boyfriend was too daft to understand that they weren't forced to die for him. That no one saw it as a burden. Because he stood for a good cause, because he was the bloody chosen one and if he asked he would have an army. If his glance even suggested it, there would be a hundred wizards willing to die for him. It was almost infuriating. 

"He says he has a plan for me, that he will discuss with me soon." His voice shook, because he was scared. He couldn't say that, he didn't talk about how he felt. Feelings wouldn't save the wizarding world. 

Harry embraced Draco, tucking his head against his chest to hear his heart. Then he lifted his head and set it on his shoulder. "Listen to me, you will be okay. He won't win, I'll keep you safe. No matter what it is we'll figure it out." 

Draco had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from crying. Embraced in Harry's arms, reassurance in his ear, he could cry. He wanted to cry. Wanted to sink to the floor and cuddle against Harry's chest until he was out of tears. And then he could fall asleep right there. Instead, he straightened his shoulders slightly and took a deep breath. There would be time for crying later.

"So what next?"

"Next we go to our respective dorms, continue to pretend we hate each other and when the V man calls you to discuss his evil plans you relay them over and we foil them." 

He nodded his head, kissed Harry on the forehead, right where his scar is, before pulling away. "Watch yourself Potter." There was a hint of the old taunting in his voice as he pulled away.

He didn't bother looking back, didn't give Harry the satisfaction of knowing how desperately he wanted to stay with him. Instead, he yanked his sleeve down and swaggered back to the dungeons. 

Harry sighed as he watched Draco walk away, worry building in his chest. He hated this plan.  _ Hated  _ it. Hermione had thought it up, casually mentioning that if they just had someone to spy for them. Sending him a look full of meaning, it had been a simple message:  _ Ask Draco to spy for us.  _

In that moment he had cursed sharing his relationship status with his brainy friend, but he did admit that her plan was solid. He pushed his hair out of his face as he went back to the Gryffindor dorm rooms. 

He didn't bother to greet any of the older Gryffindors sitting around in the common room, opting instead to go upstairs to his room, change into pajamas and throw himself down on his four-poster bed. 

He was worried about this plan, worried about what might happen to Draco, worried the that it would be something bad.  _ What if Voldemort reads his mind and sees their plan? What if he breaks under the pressure and tells him? What he gets hurt? Oh my poor Draco.  _

Soon Harry fell asleep, his glasses still on, tossing and turning under the covers. Though his dreams were twisted he would remember none of them when he awoke. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I'd love to hear from you in the comments section.


End file.
